


The More You Know! (The more you regret)

by Littlenaga



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Shenanigans, game show au, personal questions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlenaga/pseuds/Littlenaga
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor finally decide to debut on the celebrity show, The More You Know! after ignoring their requests for several years.It seems fun, if not eccentric at times....“Please enter, our honored guests! Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki!”“KISS HIM!





	The More You Know! (The more you regret)

_Doo doo doo doo NOW YOU KNOW!~_

_Dee doo ba BUT DID YOU WANT TO?!~_

Yuuri and Viktor giggled at each other from backstage, they always laughed over how ridiculous the opening jingle was and apparently it only got more ridiculous live.

“GoooooooOOOOOOOD morning gooOOOOOD people! I’m your host, Chang Prawa and today we have the surprise guests you’ve all been waiting for!!!” He smiled, throwing both hands up to rile up the already antsy crowd.

               “Now,” he started as the noise died down, “We have been tweeting about this surprise event for weeks! Giving hints here or there, random facts, and even small distorted voice clips and you have all done so very well to speculate!”

               The fanatics began screaming out names now, and Chang did nothing to stop it making a “come on, come on, more!” motion with his hands instead.

               “It’s G-DRAGON!” Came a craze voice, only to be answered with more shouts of “IT’S NEVER G-DRAGON, GIVE UP ALREADY!”

               “LADY GAGA AND BEYONCE” Screeched another fan.

               “YOSHIDA BROTHERS!”

               “YUZU!”

               “DAFT PUNK!”

               “VIKTUURI! VIKTUURI! AAAAHHHHHH!!!!” One girl in the front screamed while ripping apart her sweater vest to reveal a graphic tee of two male ice skaters lifting- the camera zoomed in dangerously close.

               The crowd slowly calmed into a loud murmur as Chang brought down his hand in a stopping motion. “Alright! Alright! There’s no time to waste! Don’t you want your questions answered?” He flourished towards the arches stage left. “Please enter, our honored guests! Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki!”

               “FUUUUUCK YEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!” The Viktuuri girl screamed as she ripped her pants off, flashing her skater print shorts to the entering couple.

               Yuuri covered his reddening face with the hand that wasn’t currently being held by his husband and started laughing. Viktor good naturedly winked in her direction causing a whole section of the live audience to swoon and cave in on itself.

               “Well, there goes section D. We will have a memorial service during our commercial break.” The crowd laughed as Chang payed his respects to what used to be section D. He turned on his heel to greet his guests. “Again, thank you both for coming onto this show. You know, Cracked Egg Studios has been trying to get you on The MoreYou Know for years. What made you finally change your minds? Also, Mr. Katsuki you look beautiful as usual today, could I kiss your hand in greeting?” Chang asked, all charm and pomp.

               The crowd laughed as the all-too-common trend of teasing Yuuri Katsuki made its appearance again. The public loved how he always became flustered at being told how attractive he is, and they loved it even more when his husband was nearby who never hid how peeved he was very well. Viktor blew up like a puffer fish as he leaned protectively over Yuuri and snapped, “Don’t you have a fiancé, Mr. Prawa?!”

               “Ah, my apologies Mr. Nikiforov, of course I would have kissed your hand afterwards.” The crowd cheered as Viktor’s face grew sour as Chang blew kisses at the couple.

               “Your fiancé, Chang!” Viktor reminded. “And I only want my Yuuri’s kisses!” he said while making kissy faces at his unfortunate husband.

               “KISS HIM! KISS HIM! KISS HIM!” The crowd chanted a summoning mantra.

               Yuuri squealed as Viktor climbed over the adjacent arms of their chairs to get to him and smother him in a large amount of kisses. His impassionate squeaks of ‘Viktor that’s enough!’ were drowned out by the screech of a cult-like audience.

               “STOP, STOP, STOP! You guys, this is a decent show!” Chang chastised into the mic. “Viktor, your husband!”

               “HELL YEEAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! THIS IS THE BEST DAY UH MY LIFE!!!” The newly revived Viktuuri girl was nearly convulsing in her chair with how blessed she was feeling.

               “She’s alive!” Chang said, shock lacing his voice. He shook his head and swatted at the air as if to get the flies to leave him. “Enough! Viktor, Yuuri, please take your seats. We have a very limited time slot and I want to be kind to the editors! Questions are already flooding in from social media, but per tradition, let’s take one from the crowd first shall we?” At least half of the audience shot their hands up eagerly, eyes wide with anticipation as Chang scanned the room.

               “Alright, girl in the Pepsi shirt! Gotta support our sponsors after all. Someone give her a mic!”

               There was a small cheer as everyone’s favorite mic-runner, Pep, tripped over his own feet to get to Pepsi girl.

               “Thank you Chang, and thank you Pep for your punctuality. Mr. Nikiforov, Mr. Katsuki thank you so much for coming onto a show while I, Karma, am here!” Karma threw up a peace sign as the crowd laughed. “Now for the question, it’s a two-parter and I hope it’s not too serious as an opener. Why did you take so long to get married and why did you choose to keep your last names?”

               “Aha!” Viktor said pointing at the girl, “I knew we might get asked this because we always found this question annoying!”

               “So you admit you’ve been skirting around this question!” Chang interjected.

               “No!” Viktor shot back just as fast. “I’ve always given the right answer!” Chang was taken aback. “And the truth is, I never knew the answer! I was always 100% genuine when I replied that I just felt like it.” Viktor smiled to himself as he sunk back into his couch feeling satisfied with himself.

               Karma nearly fell over, loathing that both of her questions were wasted before Yuuri began speaking.

               “Actually, I think I can put it into words now.”

               A unanimous ooo~ came from the crowd as Viktor gushed about how ‘of course my Yuuri would know! He is always thinking because he is so smart. My yuuri cannot help his leaking genius’.

               “Thank you Karma for asking this question, because I deliberated it a lot since Viktor wouldn’t stop talking about all the possible strategies for tackling questions the night before. He says I think a lot but I think he thinks just as much. I love his large forehead because of that.”

               Viktor hid his head self-consciously as Yuuri launched into the first part of the question. “Why we waited so long to follow through with our engagement… there are many reasons. I actually didn’t think marriage was that important. I already had the man of my dreams and his ring on my finger. Everything else seemed just for show. We were so busy too and so were our friends. I knew that if we were getting married I’d want all my friends and family there so we had a small window. Viktor was really into it- he wanted to paint in both of our cultures and center it on ice skating and have it be so memorable that photographers wouldn’t even be necessary. He actually boasted about it to me just like that.” Yuuri smiled warmly at his husband as Viktor put his arm around him and offered some water. His throat was getting dry from all the talking.

               “So you said you didn’t really feel like it was a necessary step in the relationship, the timing was difficult and Viktor wanted it to be perfect? Is that right?” Chang reiterated.

               “Yuuri set the bottle down. “Don’t get me wrong, getting married is one of my favorite memories and I wanted it to be just as perfect as Viktor, but I’m speaking from the heart when I say I didn’t think it was the next level in our relationship. I thought we had already moved far beyond the officiation of marriage. Marriage or not, I think both of us were satisfied with just staying close to each other, putting our love out on the ice.” Yuuri looked softly into Viktor’s eyes which were becoming glossy with emotion. “We weren’t in a rush to get married happily ever after, because we already found our greatest happiness in knowing that we could be together every hour of the day if we wanted.”

               The crowd aww-ed as Viktor hugged Yuuri, pulling him off of his seat and into his chest. “We’re doing the rest of the interview like this, that’s final!” Viktor yelled as Yuuri blushed, embarrassed at how doting his husband was being on national television. “Actually, can we just go home already, I want to spend some time alone with my beautiful Yuuri.” he whined as he squeezed Yuuri petulantly.

               “Hey, hey, wait, wait! We still have a long time to go! And questions just keep rolling in. Karma had a second part to her question, why did you decide to keep your last names?” Chang attempted to get them back on track as Yuuri was lovingly incapacitated by his husband.

               “Oh, that’s easy!” Yuuri scrambled to get back into his chair as Viktor’s vice grip on him loosened. Vikor huffed in dissatisfaction, why would his Yuuri ever run away from him so fast? “Anyways,” he cleared his throat to appear more dignified, “we actually didn’t think about it until we saw it on the paper.” Yuuri nodded at this to confirm that they both were clueless upon being presented with a supposedly important question. “So the tradition is the woman takes the man’s last name, correct?”

               “That is correct.” replied Chang.

               “Do you see any women in this relationship?” he asked, although the question was obvious.

               “I imagine some might dream to be in such a relationship.” Chang retorted without missing a beat, lips trembling with mischeif. The crowd giggled as the sound manager, Anna left her station to swat at Chang with a thick sheet of pleated paper.

               “It’s okay Anna, he’s telling the truth if some of the strange messages I’ve gotten on social media can attest.” Viktor waited for the crowd to calm down. “Anyways, right, so there are no women in this relationship and it follows that that man’s name is always taken. If we changed names, I would be Viktor Katsuki and he would be Yuuri Nikiforov. Isn’t that confusing?”

“I agree it is strange, but…” Chang was cut off.

“Nope, no buts. Nothing is solved and it sounds strange. I rest my case.” If Viktor could mic-drop right now without killing the audience’s ears he absolutely would.

“Hmm, alright. Yuuri? Anything you would like to add? Or clarify?”

Yuuri leaned forward before giving a curt “No, he’s right.” and sitting himself back down.

“Right we’ll take a few lightning questions from the live feed since the previous one was so answer-heavy. Ready? You each have two minutes to answer each answer a series of short answer questions taken from twitter #askviktuuri and facebook feeds that came in during the show. You may not repeat answers.”

“Alright, the sheets are set. Yuuri are you ready?”

“Wait!” Viktor protested. “Why does Yuuri go first? Doesn’t that give me a disadvantage if I can’t repeat answers.”

Chang looked to the audience. “It seems Viktor has brought up a genuine concern, studio audience. Isn’t that right?”

The audience agreed, some nodding their heads in agreement.

“Now are we gonna do anything about it?!” Chang said, raising his hands in challenge.

The crowd remained stoic. A cricket’s chirp could be heard without straining your ears.

“Can I get uuuuuhhhh… Yuuri! Are you ready?”

Viktor sat back in his seat defeated as his husband stood laughing at him, mic in hand. His cute giggles sounded mocking when they were amplified with high definition surround sound.

“The list has been compiled! Ready, set, you have two minutes on the clock! Go!”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love, love LOVE game shows! I feel like there are not enough variety game shows in America which is a real shame!  
> I had to cut it short because I have been writing for a long time.  
> Do you like it? Is it cute? Please let me know!  
> Right now it seems like an interview but Yuuri and Viktor will be doing more crazy game show stuff soon!  
> Let me know if you want to see something specific I already have many ideas
> 
> [mileenadelanoche](mileenadelanoche.tumblr.com) tumblr link


End file.
